


Flowers, Thorns, and Flames

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Human Experimentation, Self-Insert, Self-Insert Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: So, who knew being a florist in one life would effect my next one? Just goes to show that being a 'Flowerboy' can hold it's own weight in the world. (Though why must that world hold demons and certain favorite manga characters?)
(Summery is open to change once I think up a better one.)





	1. Prologue: Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, at it again with writing! I decided to once more enter NaNoWriMo, this time with my Blue Exorcist muse.  
> I wanted to try and write a bit more serious this Year, but also wanted to keep it fun, so here is Flowers, Thorns, and Flames.
> 
> So wish me luck everyone, I'm on my way to Gehenna! I wonder just how much suffering I will face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm going to be writing for this story for November, focusing mostly on this one. (Doesn't hurt that it seems most of my other muses ran off to do their own thing...)  
> Anyways!  
> Starting word Count is 383 words... No matter what AO3 says, the word Counter told me it was that, so it is. (  
> ...  
> 

Many things can turn out unexpected; dying is one of them. Will you get hit by a car in traffic? Will you drown in a community pool? Or will that one friend you thought you could at least trust to not leave you high and dry gets to you a second to late? There are probably a whole lot of other examples one could give, but that would only detract from what really is rather unexpected; what happens after death.

Something which one young florist is about to get a taste of, right here, right now.

* * *

 

It was cold; freezing to be honest.

What happened? He had been in the shop, arranging some of the flowers… then what?

 _Roaring_ … **Darkness** … Cold…

He really didn’t like the cold; it was usually much too unforgiving…

....

A sweet fragrance in the air, soft… Gentle…

Fl-flowers?

What was with the glowing flowers?

Was that a seed? What were they doin-

**_PAIN_ **

….

It was still so cold…

...felt so weak…

Huh? Why was there screaming?

….

Wait… was that a light? It was bright, and ever so blue…

It was really pretty… and warm.

Maybe he could get closer to it?

Wait, wait, Not THAT close.

Fuck no, too hot, much to hot!

SCREEEEEEEEAM!

 **BURNINGBURNINGBURNING** **BURN** -

....

....

… It stopped...burning? Even though it’s still there?

Oh, the burning is mine now?

O-k..ay t-hen… r..est… no-w…

…

What… What was he?

Human…

Humans usually die when they burn though…And they didn’t have his flowers...

...Partly so then?

....

Who was he?

Simon, Florist of Nature’s Delights on 1302 East Cooper Street… Just finished off paying his last student loan, and ready to enjoy life…

… But he couldn’t really do that any more, could he?

After all, he died in that store…

The roaring(?) got him…

.... He was hungry again… Yells soon followed...

…

….

He wanted to sleep.

But he couldn’t…

PAINPAINPAIN

He was so tired.

He was so upset…

BURN!

…

…

More flowers? All around him?

...He was so confused…

…..

Oh… That was why everything was confusing…

Metal, polished to shine on one of those who hurt, showed back a curious round face that stared into it, eyes that tasted like his flowers...

He was a baby…


	2. I: Analysis

I: Analysis

At five years old, Simon had been able to actually start understanding the situation he had been ‘born’ into.

He was a lab experiment; he had literally come from a test tube from someone’s alchemy set, made all for some alchemists and wanna-be mad scientists to test out their magic and theories on.

What they were testing on him, he had no clue really, only that it involved his flowers.

“My, such growth so soon!” an elderly man exclaimed, getting Simon’s attention along with some other scientists, seeing that the man was observing some of the flowers that grew wildly around his cell, claiming territory as it was.

“It is only to be expected; after all, the subject has been receiving quite a few ‘nutrients’ lately.” a fellow researcher mumbled, even as their experiment lost interest in them, turning their gaze to the very flowers the others were carefully observing, which he himself had somehow created.

They were all roses, each and everyone of them practically perfect, not a petal out of place or lost even as they bloomed so beautifully in differing shades of blue, hiding just how damn deadly they were behind that beauty they held. Simon had seen first hand how fatal they were; one of his first memories that he could actually remembered showed his just how they wrapped around a scientist, strangling the life out of them rather quite literally, leaving only ashes and torn clothing in the wake of their thorny attack. The roses were always ready to react at any upset on his part, and unfortunately for all, he was upset a lot what with being the labrat to a bunch of sadistic knowledge seekers. 

Really, what could one expect when they decided that on some days it was an excellent idea to test his pain resistance or decide that they needed to see if he could handle being cut open at times? It was lucky he seemed to have an insane healing factor along with his roses, otherwise he would be pretty messed up, or probably even deader than a doornail and disco. As it was, the previously dead man kept his head down, followed orders as well as he could, and learned.

After all, if he wanted to escape these assholes, he was going to have to learn about his new tricks and how to control them; wouldn’t want to leave with half the info, then find out he could kill others with his mind if he so much as sneezed. 

That was just a recipe for disaster. So biding his time was all he could do for now.

“-Can’t be serious!? The other subject is not only seriously unstable, but a hazard for all to be around! And yet you still want them to meet?” was suddenly yelled out, startling Simon out of his thoughts once more, making him frown as he looked out at the scientist outside his cell, now all fully in an argument.

“Subject Blue has shown not only great healing abilities, but from some analysis done on the roses themselves there has shown strong purifying qualities. Not only would it be great opportunity to see how far that goes, but it would also give a possible chance to subdue Subject Black, if only for a little while.

“That subject is already a waste of the Amahara flowers bequeathed to it, we will not let it possibly taint another!”

“Silence!” was suddenly called out, making all chatter and noise in the room stop, with only the heartbeats of one’s own heart be able to be heard.

The Head Scientist had come.

A man of seemingly impossible length and width, making bean poles look fat, Simon had never been able to really get a good look at the other, their face hidden in the shadows of their hood even as tufts of brown could occasionally be seen to fly out. But despite looking like a good wind could knock them out, they obviously had power, with authority all the ready to be used and busted out. Though honestly, the past florist could admit that they liked the guy despite them being in charge. 

After all-

“... Now then, is dear Blue ready to meet young Black?”  

\- The man actually gave a fuck about him and how he was as a damn person. It was all in the little things, with how they never called him an experiment, always talked to him, even started teaching them the strange language they were speaking (which led to an interesting discovery in that Simon’s absorption and learning rate was ridiculous, leading to him learning the language in two months). Sure, it could have been a plot to get close to him so that he would be loyal, except that Simon could literally sense the truth and goodness to gracious honesty the elder held. That had been fun, discovering that he could sense truth from lies so easily, as if one were picking out flies from butterflies.

(Though while he might like them, even let them help him, he in no way, shape, or form actually trusting the guy; they were still in charge of this pain factory after all.)

“Blue, are you ready?” was asked, get the young boy’s attention with that. (Damn, was being a kid a pain, he didn’t remember his attention span to be so short before… Then again, he had been 25 when he died, so it had been a while...)

“Yes, Sir.”

“Come then Child, there is someone who you should meet.”

And with that, Simon followed, a few guards surrounding him as he did so, each at the ready to knock him out if necessary, the only sure fire way anyone has found to stop his roses from going berserk. (Though soon they might need to get faster guards or get drugs involved, because just like him, so too does his roses learn as well.)

Though the long twisting and turning hallways, only the simple tap, tap, ta-tap of boots along with a child’s cat soft slipper ones is heard, heart beats all surrounding him as they move ever onward in this facility. Looking from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, shining silver metal is all one can see, with strange symbols and what Simon thinks as runes in blacks, golds, and the occasional white ones to add some flare around them.

As they finally stop by a door, the Head Man having to do his thing to open it, Simon is able to fully get a look at himself that isn’t in the swords around him or the slim pieces of equipment that the scientist carry that warp his image so.

…

… He looks so ridiculously like a little girl, it was actually kind of funny.

From soft lips to the angles of his face, he looks like some European princesses from the fairy tales come to life. Though maybe more for the anime, since he seems to now be the proud owner of blue hair, light enough that it almost seems to be glowing in fact. He looks like he could be one of those shy little girls in a guy’s harem anime game or something.

Amused, the newly discovered bluenet decided to look away from his frankly crazy long hair, and to his eyes, wondering if maybe he got a Kekkei Genkai like in Naruto-

...Oh…

Near mechanically, Simon followed along as the door finally opened, stuck in thought about just what he had seen.

...Well, at least he knew why the scientist were so freaked out whenever he watched them; not only did his eyes have no pupils, but the blue iris of his eyes were freakily large, seeming to leave just enough white in his eyes to not seem too abnormal, though gave a bit of an illusion in that the edges were glowing.

In conclusion, his eyes were creepy as fuck (though he wondered just how was he actually seeing right now? Because weren’t pupils kind of necessary?).

“We are here.” was said, a voice once more knocking off Simon’s train of thought into crashing, making said apparent youth to look up, blinking over at the head guy.

Huh, was it just him, or did the other seem nervous or something?...

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable or in danger Blue, I want you to get out of there; all you have to do is knock.” was explained to him, making Simon wonder if this ‘Black’ was really as terrifying as the others said he was, making even this guy, who has seen his roses go berserk, seem wary even as he worried.

So even as he nodded, Simon admittedly had some expectations when he went to meet Black. 

They were all dashed away as he looked to the terrified, starving for near everything child before him, shielded from the world in a cradle of black thorns and roses.

Holy fuck, but was this place messed up, or was it messed up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, with 1,507 words! Any question, just ask away, and I will explain!
> 
> By the way, can anyone guess which manga inspired the roses? I know there are many rose like stories, but I'll give a hint; Jun is part of the author's name for this manga.


	3. II: Stories

II: Stories

Now, in most stories, the young hero is able to just dash on in, make all the friends, get the love interest for themselves, and then save the day leading to the happily ever after everyone wants.

Simon was not that guy; not in any shape or form _at all_. He was not the person who could magically fix a person with words, he couldn’t just make someone magically better with smile and a hug, nor any trauma-erasing kisses. Simon the Florist was someone who could help you with flowers, suggest some great anime to watch along with some manga to read, but besides that not much else could be offered. He drifted off from his high school and college ‘friends’, and his own roommate barely even knew he was alive honestly.

Thinking back on it, Simon probably should have got out more… Maybe try and make a few lasting relationships…

( _Maybe_ this was his second chance?)

But at this moment, he was before a child, one who looked to be experiencing hell, the roses and thorns coming all around them, some bristling in what the blunet recognized as a readiness to attack. Watching even further, pupiless blue eyes watched as the thorns came out of the child’s arms and sides, the transition from branch to thorn seeming seamless if not for the differences from a pale tan skin to the black brambles that came off. It was honestly interesting to watch, as usually Simon was in to much pain/panic whenever he created his own.

Taking his eyes away from the roses for now, the faux youth took in the kid’s features. Judging by the shape of the other’s eyes, the creepy eyed bluenet thought maybe they were asian, a possibly? They were also really black, like coal black, which kind of reminded him of a certain ninja family, even the black hair, while very much messy, was like the-

… _Wait a minute_ … Looking around the area around him, taking in all the bright polished shine to everything, the effects on it, even the _fucking outlines_ …

Hot damn, he was _in an Anime/Manga_? **Fuck.**

Sitting down a little shakily, the young reincarnation stared at his hand, actually taking it in, as he obviously hadn’t really recognize what he saw in the metal a while ago. God damn it, he had even _thought_ he had anime hair just a while ago, why didn’t he connect it then?

He was really going to have to do something about his attention span at this rate if this continued.

“W-what you looking at?” was askingly demanded, the accented voice making Simon look up and over at the black rose covered child he had accidentally forgotten about. 

… Okay, regaining his focus was going to be high on his list from now on.

“My hand looks weird to me.” and so saying, the blue reincarnate showed of his hand, moving it as he did so. This caused the other to stiffen, the roses around them stilling, before they relaxed only just the slightest to actually look at his hands with their more normal black eyes. 

“... Snow…”

“Snow?”

Looking away quickly at the word from him, the dark haired other continued, “It looks like it is made of snow, it’s so white.” And with that, Black as it were, hid his head in between their knees, the roses coming close to seemingly give a better sense of safety.

“Huh, cool.” looking at his hand, he could see it how the other got that, though that did make him wonder.

“Have you ever seen snow?”

“...in books…”

“Huh, do you still have them?”

“...n-no… hurt them…”

“Ah… Well, would you like me to tell you a story then?”

“Wh!?” was the sound the other made, looking up so confused.

“Well, it looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while, and I’m bored; and telling stories to myself has gotten a bit dull to be honest.” Being a fanfic writer when he had been a little tween had only come in even more handy when in school, improving on his bullshit storytelling and science papers. (Which, in turn helped make his fic writing even better, at least until college became hell.)

“... You do that?” was near whispered, making Simon have to strain just so to hear him.

“Do what? Make stories?” getting a nod at that, the blunet hummed, before nodding.

“Yeah, I can makes stories; would you like to hear about the kid that cut waterfalls in half and could become an army?” getting a nod from the other, Simon began, telling a little more condensed version of Naruto to the wondering eyes before him.

(What Simon might not realize is that while he is not one of those magical heroes from his favorite stories, doesn’t mean he can’t heal others in his own way; it will just takes time, which in the long run is better thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 827 words, and I love each and everyone of them; I just really like this chapter honestly.  
> And yeah, Simon has realized he is actually in an anime/manga; the outlines and Uchiha look-a-likes are to blame. :D He just doesn't know what story he's in, or even if he's in a manga he has even read.
> 
> And I'll reveal the manga that inspired the roses later, maybe in a few more chapters; no one's guessed it, so I want to see if anyone else has read it or can guess it.


	4. III: Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,025 words, and I finally show my violent colors. :D Time to add warnings for Language and Violence.

III: Connection

Story time with Black (apparently that was the only name the other has _ever had_ ) soon became a regular thing; the seemingly young blunet didn’t mind too much, as not only was Black a rather appreciative audience, but it was nice to go into a fantasy world to escape the reality that was lab testing, evaluating, judging, and the annual adjustment to see where he was at.

( _Worst_ birthday party ever, zero out of ten _would not recommend_ to attend.)

It was honestly much better to think of other worlds, where Naruto could have your back, Luffy was cheering you on, Ichigo was getting your sorry ass out of trouble, while maybe you could have Rin’s own reckless back. It was time better spent honestly, and Simon was pretty sure Black enjoyed the time together as well.

Speaking of which, with all the time the two have spent together, Simon would like to think the two of them as friends now, but with how distant the other boy was being no matter how long they spent together, admittedly made him wonder. As this was the other boy’s as safe as could be space in this hell hole, the blue eyed boy refused to break into the other’s personal space, asking if he could get closer, only to be met with a resounding no every time and leaving it at that while he got on with a story.

It was strange; such a look of **fear** was always on the other’s face when he asked, Black’s roses bristling in the background in reaction to the emotion. Simon started to only ask every now and then instead, not wanting the other to go berserk on fear; never fun waking up from those episodes, always made the bluenet wake up with the mother of all migraines, ones he didn’t really want to imagine a child to go through.

Though it was obvious that the other enjoyed his company, just by how those dark eyes would brighten and their roses would relax ever so much.

“Hey Black, would you like to hear more about the pirates today, or are you in the mood for stupid Vampires?” Simon asked once he got comfortable in his place on the floor, just to the side of the door so he wouldn’t be knocked into if it opened.

“Pirates please.” was his answer, an actual tiny, shy smile on the other’s face as they looked to him.

Progress!

“Alright then, let’s see-” and just when he was beginning, the door slammed open, the sound thundering in the room thanks to all the metal that it contained.

Looking over, blue eyes took in the rather rumpled and wrinkled appearance of the intruder, an older guy with white in his hair and murder in their green eyes. They looked like they have just ran some marathon, what with how they were panting, large gulps of air that left off with some wheezing and coughing at times. 

“Finally….” The man managed, baring his teeth in a grin much like a tiger would, those murderous greens of his with Black in their sights, “Found you, you little monster!” and with that, the man took out what looks like a really, really old gun.

(What the fuck?)

The next few bits seemed to happen in slow motion for Simon.

The man went to cock it.

Black started to _freak out_ , his roses writhing and rustling, whipping about as they reacted to their creator’s distress.

Noticing that the bastard **still** hasn’t noticed himself but just a few feet away.

Simon, who has grown attached and caring for the little guy he told stories to, not wanting him hurt, lets his own roses out, easily rushing and catching the man off guard.

It doesn’t take them long to die, as the beautiful blue roses wrap tightly around the man’s body, thorns of green _staining_ red as they gouge into the flesh in their way, and even occasionally going through the body themselves if need be, stabbing here and there. Watching as how the thorns wrap around the man’s _ **head** **and throat**_ , roughly cutting into the adam's apple that is there while another thorn stabs _straight though an eye_ to the other side.

How the man screams and cries as the roses _drain him_ of all he has, eventually leading to nothing but silence and ash in the wake of it all.

It’s only after a moment of staring at the bundle of ash and clothing that Simon realizes that he just killed a guy before the already _traumatized_ and **terrified** child.

_Fuck his life_ is all one can really think to be honest.

Turning worriedly to the other, seeing if they are at least hopefully calmer, the bluenet get the shock of his life when he sees they are right next to him, watching his roses in awe.

_Huh_?

“You have flowers too!” was said with such relief, hope, and happiness that it took a while to process it.

Oh… “I never told you I had them, did I?”

“No.”

…. No wonder the kid was afraid; he wasn’t afraid for himself, he was _ of _ himself! He probably thought he would hurt the only other nice person around if he ever got close to him, thus the constant distance between them. After all, didn’t want the only possible friend in this place to fear and hate you after all.

Huh, he really felt like an idiot now; a dense one at that as well.

“... Hey, you can call me Blue if you want.”

“Really?!” was asked, getting big black eyes to practically twinkle up at blue orbs, the biggest smile that Simon has ever seen on the other’s face (which was pretty much a normal one).

“Sure.” the reincarnated youth said, blinking a bit dumbly when _he_ suddenly _felt_ extreme happiness.

Whaaaa, where did that burst of emotion come from??

(Unnoticed to both boys, blue and black met with curling green/black thorns and falling petals of blues/blacks swirled around as they met together in the middle, a _connection_ now formed.

_Time_ will only tell what will become of it.)


	5. IV: Introspection

IV: Introspection

So, apparently the stranger was  _ not _ suppose to have been able to enter into Black’s room. Gee, what a surprise there, it made Simon feel so much better about the fact that at least they didn’t intentionally let a madman come in to kill Black. My, whatever else should he thank the _wonderful_ , _gentle_ and _most generous_ scientists all around him for? That they didn’t use dull and rusty needles to give him agonizing shots that made his veins feel like volcanoes had erupted into them, followed by the most freezing of feelings as his roses curled and withered? Oh, maybe he should _be most gracious_ that they didn’t make him drink down what felt like liquid nitrogen anymore, burning as it froze him stone cold in his tracks, before his stomach forcibly rejected every bit of it, having him throw it all up to experience it all once more. 

He just had so much to be **_so fucking grateful_** about, didn’t he? (Huh, seems he’s finally gotten his sarcasm skill, something that apparently took laboratory experimentation to get…)

Sarcasm aside, at least this breach in security seemed to be treated seriously, getting guards, researchers, and even the Head Man himself involved, seeing about ways they could better secure everything.

One of those ways seemed to involve moving.

“What’s going to happen to my flowers here.” Simon asked, watching how the few things that hadn’t been destroyed in his cell were being gathered in a little bag, while all the room’s equipment was still being loaded up into boxes, or put on funny, old looking wooden slider-like trays with wooden wheels. (Why not use a dolly, it’d probably be faster and would carry more much easier? He didn’t ask that though, because why would he make his tormentor's lives easier?)

Staring in turn at each scientist, searching for the weak link that would be seriously creeped out by his eerie blue orbs, Simon managed to finally unnerve one to spilling their guts.

“The rest here will stay here and be put under observation, monitored and researched to see how they handle over time.” was hastily said by the guy, who then went about his way to get away, taking a box of random gadgets with him as he did.

Turning from the doorway his victim left, the bluenet turned to face the others in the room, feeling slightly amused as they flinched at feeling his gaze.

Simon hadn’t really noticed it, but growing up like this really changed him.

In that other life so long ago, he would have never thought he would actually enjoy seeing others in pain, much less enjoy putting them through it, even if it was only just unnerving. 

But he really didn’t think he had it in himself to actually kill another.

Sure, the guy had been going to kill Black, but that didn’t mean he had to kill the other, and in such a painful way; he had much more control over his roses then that. He could have easily just bound the guy up, then wait for the guards to get off their asses and actually do their joy. Heck, he could have just as easily knocked the other out, got Black out of the room, then lock them in there with a whole bunch of deadly black roses to meet his fate.

But he didn’t; he had taken matters into his own hands, and made sure that it would damn well hurt the other through and through.

He might be a bit more dependent on Black then he thought at first; to be fair, they were the Blue Rose Master’s only friend in this hell side of the hole there was, no matter how young the other was. In fact, they were probably the only other living being that they trusted right now fully.

...Fuck, no wonder he reacted so harshly to that bastard; Black was practically his family to him now. Didn’t that just make his escape plans so much more complicated now.

“Subject Blue, follow me this way if you will.” was suddenly said to him, startling him from his thoughts as a big guard with an equally big sword stood before him as they looked down upon them, before going their own way.

...Okay then, this was creepy; though seeing how the scientists around him were reacting more with awe and shock instead of fear, he thought he could be somewhat okay with the other, despite all the chain mail.

So off he went to follow the really big guy, Simon nearly running just to keep up with the other’s ever so much longer strides. And as if to both comfort and worry him at the same time, they were lead to a group of scientists, the Head guy tall as ever as he towered over his minions.  

“The Subject my lord.” was said, just before the guy knelled before Head Man.

...Okay then...

“My many thanks, brave knight; you may go and rest easy the rest of this night.” was the Head Scientist’s reply, sounding seriously respectful, even as the other finally stood up, bowing even as he did.

“I will try, but I doubt I will succeed with so many villains about.” was what Simon managed to hear the other mutter as they left, the rest lost as they did.

… Well, someone took their medieval roleplays a little far; talk about in character; they were even dressed the part in their shining armor.

“Now then, young Blue, I have others to introduce you too; they are named Thorn, and I’m sure you will get along.”

Even as the guy said this, the one dubbed Subject Blue suddenly had a very bad gut feeling in my body, seeming to be pulling and jerking him and his emotions around.

(He suddenly had the feeling his escape plans were going to become more than just _“complicated”_ to be honest.)   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 991 words, and Simon just realizes just how much this life has changed him. And Sarcasm get!  
> (Personally, if being an experimental subject doesn't make you a bit blood thirsty, you are either a saint or so damn broken...)


	6. V: Warmth

V: Warmth

Oh, but was he _right_ ; staring from one set of normal, if dull grey eyes to another, Simon could easily see the bare bones of his plotting go up in ashes in his roses as he took in the two twins before him. They just sat on the floor side by side in this metal cell before him, not a movement made even as he walked in, looking much like two dolls dressed in the same grey patient gowns that he and Black wore, then had been set in this cell for decoration… The twins before him looked so _dead inside_ , no smiles, no focus, just two children so listless that they didn’t even bother to move their long ash brown hair from their faces. 

They honestly looked like they were _waiting_ to die any minute now.

He’s asked before, he’ll ask it again; was this place messed up, or _was it messed up_.

“Umm, can I get closer to you guys?” Simon decided to ask, not even getting a blink for his question from either twin

“...I’ll take that as a no then....” with that out of the way, the bluenet sat down, looking between both kids in front of his to see if he could get anything out of them. Besides looking an unhealthy shade of pale that reminded the former florist of sickness and that the two could actually blink and breathe, he honestly couldn’t get much more; heck, he couldn’t tell what _gender_ they were as the age they were made it hard to tell.

And damn, was the quiet starting to get to him; though he wasn’t really in the mood to tell stories just to hear his own voice, it really didn’t fit right.

So he decided he would give a song a try.

“ _Yohoo, Yoohoo~_

_ Yohoo, Yoohoo~ _

_ Yohoo, Yoohoo~ _

_ Gather up all the crew, it’s time to share Bink’s Brew~ _

_ Following the sea breeze and riding waves! _

_ Far across the salty depth and beneath the merry evening sun~ _

_The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky~_ ” Fuck, Simon forgot just how much this song made him cry, always hitting him in the feels for Brook and that whale. Maybe he should have picked another song?... Nah, everyone could use a good cry honestly, though this especially applies to college students, and to be honest, he’s probably overdue.

He did not expect the sudden cool hand on his cheek, feeling up on his tears as they fell.

“What the hell!?” Simon cut himself off from his singing, backing away from the hand, and thus the owner of it…

Only to somehow get in someone else’s lap…

Seems the twins have a bit more life in them then he thought. 

“So warm…” Was said so softly, big grey eyes looking so owlish as they consider wet fingers.

“So warm.” was echoed by the owner of the lap he had accidentally invaded, making yet another pair of grey eyes look on ever so wonderingly as soft child hands also went to touch his face.

…

…

… This was so weird, being petted like some kind of cat by two doll like kids.

Though it didn’t feel too bad, as they not only had soft hands, but also feather soft touches, kinda hypnotic in a way…

Made him feel sleepy in a way honestly....

(When Simon finally woke up again to hear the rather large door opening, the bluenet found both twins snuggled up against him, leaving him in the middle to act as their personal heater.

He found that he didn’t mind that much, despite them destroying most if not all of his basic and simple plots on getting out.

Oh well, back to the drawing board it was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 627 words, and I have managed to very much creep myself out even as I went awww over the dolls- hmm, I mean twins.
> 
> And the song here that Simon sings to himself is Bink's Brew, or Bink's Sake if you prefer. (I dare anyone to watch the song as it is played in one piece, and not fucking cry over it... If you can, well, you are definitely made of sterner stuff then I am.)


	7. VI: Cognizance

VI: Cognizance

Oh boy, didn’t he just _love_ his annual analysis and assessment, showing how _another_ year of pain, inhuman practices, and torture has either improved or destroyed his body before evolving into another year plan to see if his body will _sorta/maybe_ be able to handle now. Yes, no longer does Simon have to deal with sharp needles injecting _really_ questionable fluids, this seven year old body can now handle _ingesting_ said fluids instead. Yeah, no more hand holding here with only _one_ questionable runic circle that will slowly drive him mad, he gets to _experience several in a day now_! Oh, and that isn’t even where it stops, because there. Is. _So_. _Much. **More**_! And if ‘Subject Blue’ proves unable to handle it? Well, just go back to the good old methods, those always worked after all.

_**God damn it**_ , this place was making him hate his own birthday.

Though at least he could actually remember this one; last time had been around when he first met Black, the experience actually leaving him so out of it he not only didn’t _remember it_ , but his roses had actually been inactive for quite a while. (Which had _fucking terrified_ him at the time, as they were his _only_ defense in this world of testing and experiments, no matter how futile a one it was.)

As it was, he was feeling a whole lot better in comparison; it seemed he only became _ **blind**_ this time. 

...Yeah, he was actually freaking out a lot to be honest, but it did seem he was getting his sight back at least, slowly as it was. Though for some reason, everything was now coming back in blacks and whites, which was honestly rather disorientating and seemed to make him even clumsier in comparison to before. (Though he was mostly blaming that on the fuzziness in his vision to be honest.)

But yeah, this defiantly beat last year at least with him being awake and all now; maybe he would get to spend time with his new friends? He’s told all three of them about each other, and they have expressed interest, though not a whole lot when ‘There be stories?’ or ‘Songs and warmth?” is their first thoughts. They really were such cute kids, and while Simon would rather no one is actually suffering, he’s glad that he can at least be around others who can not only understand, but can be there for him at times when they can. 

It means a lot to him to be honest. 

Though he is honestly a bit more worried about the twins, as while Black is so terrified of his flowers, which seem to actually be poisonous, he still is so alive; the twins barely act like so, looking so dead whenever he enters the room, then going right back to it as he leaves. They were really like a set of dolls, so mechanical and toneless in how they are, only brightening up when around him.

Like he said, they worried him. 

Hearing the hinges of a door opening, Simon would admit to being put out that he was merely being led back to his room, only to find a _surprise_ when he got there.

The Twins seemed to have come for a visit; a magic circle of some kind put on the floor to act as one hell of a terrifying welcome mat merely set the mood.

The Bluenet wanted to see his friends; he _did not want_ to see them like this.

But what could he have expected? The scientist had to have a reason for introducing him to the others? Of course they were probably going to get involved in an experiment together _eventually_ , they were probably just checking to make sure they got along enough not to accidentally kill each other…

Simon felt just the slightest bit sick to his stomach, wondering what the hell they were getting into.

It didn’t take long.

“Ha...ha...ha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” soft laughter that suddenly turned loud, blue orbs turned to take in the sound, colorless sights set on some strange looking insane asylum escapee running at the twins full force.

“Fuck that!” Simon yelled, his roses reacting to his anger, and skewering the laughing guy before twining around him in one hell of a deadly embrace, the man still laughing, a bit wetly all the while as the roses bloomed over him, draining and stabbing as they took all from him as he still laughed.

(Though Simon felt all the man wanted to do was cry and rest; well, hopefully they could now.)

“So pretty.”

“Very pretty”

That got his attention fast, as both the twins went over to the roses, hands reaching out.

“Ah, careful they’re-” 

“Oh!”

“Ow.”

“-Sharp…” Simon trailed off, just as the circle that once lay so dormant, suddenly came to life.

And with it, so too did his roses, which both suddenly ** _surrounded the two other children_**.

“NOOO!” Simon near screamed, memory after memory of how his beautiful flowers could just so easily _destroy_ anything in their way, how they cut through flesh like butter, and how they could absorb _all the life_ in a being so quick.

And the twins had so little life in them all ready; he never wanted to be the reason for dull grey eyes to become ever so much duller, to ashes as it were.

“No, no, _no, nononononoNo_!” blue eyes filled with tears as the thorns dug into soft skin, making even more blood spill while two pairs of confused grey eyes took everything around them in, uncomprehending of exactly they were going through. Simon found he couldn’t even move, something about the circle pasting his feet to the floor as if he were stuck in quick drying cement, while also making sure he couldn’t even look away from the two stuck in his flower’s clutches.

And yet, if he had thought that sight a torturous one, that was nothing compared to when the two _started to suddenly scream_.

Oh god, if he could have moved at that moment, he would have definitely been sick to go along with the river of tears going down his face, burning probably just as hot as they left him sore.

But even as he watched this pure torture, Simon frowned when he noticed all the petals going all all around the room, quite a few even going so far as to hit him in the face (which was actually how he noticed them in the first place.)

Looking closely, even while his heart wrenched at the sobbing screams from the two, pupiless blue eyes took in how the thorns weren’t just cutting through the two kids, but actually seeming to merge with them, turning a branch-like grey as they did as the flowers shed themselves of the branch..

… _What the fuck?_

After what seemed like hours and hours to go through, it all finally stopped, just as the strange circle gave off one last beam of light that washed over all three of them, before everything was at peace.

Sniffling and hiccuping, Simon crawled to where the twins had fell, both knocked out cold once the thorns had let them go. Crying when he saw the two were still breathing at least, the bluenet curled up next to both of them, eventually crying himself to sleep.

(And yet even while all three slept, a bond has been made and set, all according to a blood covenant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,249 words this chapter and wow how my heart twists.
> 
> Remember kiddies, all magic has it's costs and effects :)


	8. VII: Trepidation

VII: Trepidation 

When clouded blue eyes open, everything around them is sightless; not even that black and white vision is there to at least help them guess at walls and floors for them, it’s just as if he’s never opened them in the first place.

For the few blissful moments, it stays like this, nothing to disturb the eyes owner as memory is fleeting, exhaustion overtaking, and a mind that thrashes and roars, pounding over and over again like it wants to escape from the skull that has it captive.

So with a heavy migraine and the nausea to go with it, the owner of two sightless paired pools closes, the one barring them noticing nothing outside of how much colder it has gotten.

_ It is so cold. _

….

….

The next time he wakes up, the bluenet can see this time, but it’s as if everything was done in sepia and their is something over his mouth, making him breathe in something that makes him feel heavy.

Or maybe he was already feeling heavy, and he’s just blaming it on the mask.

Just as he is taking in the room that looks like so many others he’s been in, except with more beds, someone takes note of him and immediately comes over and takes a needle to his IV.

Wait, why does he have an IV? Is his last thought before once more he has _none_.

…

…

Like they say, the third time's the charm. (He even got normal vision this time, despite the fuzziness.)

And it seems he has some friends with him this time; the Twins…

The Twins….

… **THE TWINS**!

Up like a shot, Simon notices that they’re in the Twin’s room, which the blue boy can’t help but be thankful for, as he really doesn’t think he could have handled being back in his cell at this moment.

(He’ll probably never be able to, to be honest.)

“You’re awake! That’s great to see.” was suddenly said, as one of the twins smiled at him, a bit a small relieved smile as they relaxed against him, sighing as they did so.

...?

“You were asleep for a long time; we were both getting worried.” was said rather blunting by the other twin, who didn’t really react outside of a softening around their eyes and gently grabbing one of his hands to hold, which he dumbly let so.

…. What the _ever living fuck?_! Was this a case of the body snatchers? Because not to insults these kids, but how did they suddenly get injected with a personality? Before, they were dolls only interested in warmth and hearing him sing, how did they go from _that_ to this 360?...

Did that  _ fucking ritual  _ have something to do with this? 

“Uh.” Simon managed, when he noticed them still watching him, waiting for a response, “Sorry about worrying you, but what happened to you?”

“You gave us ** _Purpose_**.” Was answered by both Twins, as if it were the best thing to ever happen to anyone.

… Why did he feel like purpose needed a capital in there somewhere? “Purpose?”

The relaxed twin nodded, smile still in place, and yet seeming all the brighter, “Yeah, before, nothing had meaning, nothing mattered, nothing would ever matter because our soul’s had no destiny.”

“Because those born without Purpose would never have anything; tis the way it is.” The blunt twin finished, frowning ever so slightly as they did.

“...And I gave you one?” Simon asked, so ever lost in all this.

That got him small smiles, “Yes.”

“To forever be by your side.” The relaxed one.

“To help you whenever able.” The blunt one.

“To protect you always.”

“To serve you however you desire.”

“And thus we have our purpose.” They said in time, both looking so wonderingly happy, an awe in their eyes as they took in him.

Simon felt just the slightest bit sick; oh, those bastards did so _much worst_ than he thought.

Those bastards took two broken children (And these were real children, he could feel it), probably broke them even further with some kind of magic, then used more magic to make them another child’s slave.

Fuck, does this just break his heart and make him want to rage even more.

“Can we still be friends though?” Simon asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

“Whatever you desire!” was what he got in response.

 (Despite the positivity of the answer, it didn’t make him feel any better _at all_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 752 words here and oh, the magic effects are kicking in. :O


	9. VIII: Thoughts

VIII: Thoughts

When you think life can’t screw you over anymore than it already has, well, it just seems the bitch she is has to not only go out of her way to prove you wrong, she does so with _vigor_.

Sure, the twins (he is really going to have to think of something else to call them, as twins is just what they are…) now actually have a personality to go around with, which is definitely better than being the former mechanical dolls; he just wishes they would stop acting like his servants. It kind of gets creepy at times with just how much they follow his orders, at attention twenty-four/seven of any need he could possibly have whenever they were around. It only got stranger though when the Twins seemed to have their own thorny powers, able to get vines and vines of thorny rose-less thorns to do their bidding. Though he would have to admit, he had been amused when they used it to whip one of the scientists who had been freaking all of them out, before throwing them out of the room; good memory in a place with so few.

But this new ability of their's had only reminded him of what he remembered the Subject name to be in the first place; Subject _Thorn_. Meaning that the experiment had been planned right from the get go, even before he even met them here.

It made him sick to think of all this insinuated for them all, Subjects Blue, Black, and Thorns…

Oh, did he not want to know, he felt that he really didn’t want to know…

…

Sighing as his thinking was just making everything worst, Simon got up from his bed in the even newer of his cell/room, looking at the bars that locked him in his torturous daily life. Flicking them, the bluenet sight as the  _ Ting _ sounded through the room, soon to be drowned out by the obnoxious hum of the good and old tech in the room.Trying to break these annoying metal barriers would only result in him being electrocuted along with a few days of harsh testing if they thought he did it on purpose and a _‘I’m disappointed in you dear child’_ speech from the Head Scientist, though light testing if it had been an honest one. He found that out the hard way, and he had not been able to move well for so long he lost count of it all.

But at this moment, breaking these bars sounded so tempting; because these bastards were planning something, and something _big_.

Something so big, they hadn’t spent any time on testing or experiments all day, but in total prep the the whole of it instead, even going so far as to cover him in head to toe in blue, black, and grey runic symbols, circles, and strings of it on his body. He had tried to get it off at first, but whatever they did it with wasn’t even smudging so much as a wink, so he had to give up on that. And it was probably a good thing too; if he messed with it to badly, it might make the magic in the words kill him, which he would like to avoid, _thank you very much_.

…

…

...God, he was so _terrified_ ; he had no idea what was in store for him tomorrow, but knowing his luck, it was probably so rotten, nothing was probably going to smell the same again.

Hopefully, he and the others could actually be alive to escape at some point, because with just how everything was going, they just might not with how these experiments just seemed to be uped more and more in risks and deadliness.

At this point, all he could probably do is hope, pray, and probably kiss his ass goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 645 words and oh what do I have planned?


	10. IX: Shaken

IX: Shaken

He is awake, bright and early he would like to think, though with no way to honestly tell the time here besides word of mouth, he thinks it’s probably just the fact he maybe got like an hour or two of sleep last night. The scientist around him at least seem excited, speaking in hushed whispers like high school students with particularly juicy gossip, gasps and chuckles, and even an ‘oh my’ was heard here and there.

Simon only felt like he was going to _hurl_ , making it a probably good idea that he hadn’t eaten anything just yet (unless he started dry heaving, that would not be on at all).

And his stomach did a flip before tying itself into a knot when after all the hallways and maze doors, he finally entered the hugest room he has ever seen in this place, reminding him of those stadiums or maybe a coliseum? But it was just the room that made him nauseous, nervous yes, but about to throw up? No, no it wasn’t the freakishly large room that made him so; it was what it _held_ that did it.

At four points in the room, over the largest magic circle he has ever seen, was the twins and Black, all closed off, all wary and cautious of all the excitement surrounding them from those who only tormented them daily. The bluenet was directed to be across from the raven in their group, with the twins across from each other in their diamond of a pattern. Looking to his left and to his right just showed he had a twin on either side, both looking just at ill at ease as he did. Black just looked like he wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, constantly scratching at his arms and looking so small without his roses there to have his back.

(This whole situation sucked.)

Simon gave them all the weakest smile he’s probably ever done, getting just as weak ones back as they stood there, while more and more people started to feel the stadium like room they were in. While the fuzziness has never left him since that one experiment, the reincarnated youth took in that everyone around them seemed to be wearing strange black robes and maybe masks as well? It was a big difference from the grey the scientist always wore, except maybe the head guy, who wore a brown robe with his hood always up.

…

…Was he in a cult? Because fuck his life if he was.

“MY CHILDREN! LEND ME YOUR EARS!” was suddenly shouted, making him hurry to cover his own ears, even as the crowd roared at them. Looking around with his hands on his head, blue orbs took in a figure dressed in a purple robe being the source of the noise, looking all the ridiculous as they had their arms out over their own head, looking as if he were about to be accepting a big hug.

“IT IS NOW TIME FOR AN END OF AN ERA! NO MORE SHALL WE SUFFER THIS MORTAL COIL, NO MORE SHALL WE EXPERIENCE THE SUFFERING OF MAN, BUT TONIGHT, OH TONIGHT WE SHALL DINE IN THE HEAVENS, LEAVING ALL THE WORRIES AND WOE OF MORTALS BEHIND.” The guy continued, getting screams of joy and bliss as he did.

“TONIGHT IT WILL ALL END AND WE WILL REJOICE IN IT! US, THE CHOSEN!” and oh, how the crowd goes crazy at this, the cries of hundreds creating a noise that went through the soul and out the head like thousands of bullets.

Oh fuck his life, he wasn’t just a lab experiment, but a _cult’s_ lab subject?

 ** _Just great_**.

“Now my friends, start the ritual!” was called out suddenly, making knight like figures each stand behind him and his friends, the familiar one who had once guided him to the twins standing right behind him as they did.

Simon didn’t dare look behind anymore then he did, as he saw each of the four suddenly pull out their blades, even as the echoing sound of a slick _shhhhick_ following behind him as well. Gulping, the blunet watched as first the knights behind the twins stabbed their swords in the floor on the opposite side of the two kids, making it to where it got both blades on their left side.

This caused twin (ha..) gasps to come from them, as the thorns that became so apart of them suddenly spread out, now truly creating a diamond as spiky branches reached out to both him and Black, only stopping about a foot or so from his feet.

Sniffling, Simon closed his eyes as he heard a blade sink into the ground behind him, knowing that the same had happened to the raven across from him.

And with a sob, the false youth felt his roses go out of his control, reaching along the thorns already reached out to them, knowing his tears were being echoed by the other three as magic forced them into something they both did not want or nor understand.

It felt ever so warm in this room, from tears, body heat, magic and something he couldn’t quite name, and yet all he could really feel was how _cold_ he really was soul deep.

How strange in a way, really; leaves one shaken honestly.

It’s only as he actually falls to the floor, that he realizes he actually _is_ being shaken.

“Wha..?” Simon croaked out, opening his eyes to see only chaos as everything turned out to be shaking, a large crack appearing straight through the circle and even leading through the wall as everyone ran about, panic clear in all the voices and actions of everyone around.

Blue eyes could barely take this all in before suddenly their owner found themselves being picked up like he was a melon by the familiar knightly figure, before finding he was not alone.

“You’re okay!” Simon managed, seeing that it was one of the twins, who was looking dazed but still so alive.

“Somehow yes.” ah, t’was the blunt one.

“Good, you got the other two, let’s hurry before we are noticed.” was said from behind by a voice he had memorized.

The Head guy? (Though maybe just Head Scientist? Because the Purple Robe seemed to be in charge, if that speech was anything to go by.)

“Yes my lord.” was all the knight said before they were off, Simon barely able to glance behind him to see that the other adult was too also carrying his other friends like they were watermelons at the fair.

Huh, who knew the beanpole had it in him? Especially since he had to carry them through shaking and sinking ground that was this hellhole before finally stopping before a wall.

“This is where we must part my Lord; I will buy you time to get them to safer lands.” was all that the Knight announced before he gently set them down, determination and fearlessness shown in equal force in his voice and blade as he put it before him.

“...Goodbye my friend; may we both experience each other again in the next life.” was all the other said to the knight, sorrow heavy with regret.

“If thy Lord be willing and wanting, who am I to disagree?” the armored man said, ever so gently cupping his ‘lords’ face hidden in shadow and-

Oh...Okay then.

Things one didn’t need to know about another’s personal life.

But with that out of the way, the one with the blade went on his way, while the beanpole that was the head scientist watched after him for a moment, just standing there. Then all of a sudden, the man burst into action, slamming their hand into the wall, snarling out words in some language Simon couldn’t even begin to understand, which eventually made the very wall disappear before their eyes, showing off the hidden room that has been their the entire time apparently.

In it was another magic circle, though much smaller in size compared to the other one, along with some simple candles acting as light and probably a help with focusing. There were a few bags around the room, along with one giant trunk to one side of the circle, but besides that it was rather plain.

“This circle will take you to the safest place it can, as well as far as it can from here that could possibly exist. In the bags are some supplies that can come in handy if things turn out for the worst; hopefully they will not be needed, but in this world one can never know for sure.” Their savior(?) suddenly said, even as he directed all four of us into the room, cutting his hand as he went along and smearing it along the edge of the circle, though not picking it up even as more and more pooled around it.

“Blue, I’m counting on you to make sure you all make it through any trail you all will go through; this will be the end of the line for me it seems.” the hooded scientist said, sounding so sad, worried, and yet hopeful.

“W-wait a minute! Why are you doing this? And why me?” Simon asked, seriously confused and just this dark side of terrified.

“When you were created, all of you, it was my dream that you all would be used for good; not want those damned monsters desired. As for why you?” and here, the bluenet thought he almost saw a smile in those shadows.

“Well, I must say you did a good job on convincing everyone else of their only being a child’s soul in that body of your’s, but as I was the one who planted it in there, I’m pretty sure you can handle things from here, my good sir. I wish and bless you with luck though, for you shall need it.”

And thus with that bombshell delivered and well wishes given out, everything went up in a great light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,679 words, and oh so much is found out. :D
> 
> Yeah, the scientist have all known that Simon's soul was originally a dead person's; there is a reason for that, but that's for later. But this is why they didn't react to him knowing things he shouldn't, they expected him to know things, just not what. And when it turned out Simon really only showed knowledge about stories, songs, and games while also only getting along with the other children, they thought they got a hold of a little kids soul, not the 25 year old Florist.


	11. X: Cry

X: Cry

Simon blinked, rubbing his eyes a few times over, before he stopped once more to actually take in his surroundings, not an easy thing to do with how dark it was at the moment, a soft silver light the only light source around.

But feeling the uneven ground, soft and sandy and slightly itchy with some cushioning grass on his bare toes, after feeling only icy cold metal was near _blissful_ to him at that moment. How the wind cut through his body, pushing warm air all over and tempting him to give a roll around on said ground a try was so _terrifying_ yet _exciting_. How even in moonlight, everything was so much brighter than it had been just a few hours ago, the big funny leaves of what could only be of Palm trees swaying in the wind, the big body of water before him giving off gentle roars with each turn and slap of the waves making Simon feel like he was going through a near _spiritual experience_ each time. Blue eyes started to well up, at first too stunned to let go of all the sights and stimulus around them before the boy they belonged to let out a sob, hugging the other three very stunned and disoriented children close to him that his own seven year old body could allow, the situation hitting him like a rock.

They were finally _free_! They were _out of the labs_! They were _away_ from those crazy sadistic assholes and their equipment! They wouldn’t have to worry about being experimented on for hopefully forever! They were _finally fucking free!_... 

...They were also so very much _alone_ in the world, only a chest of stuff to aid them in this strange anime land they were in.

...Well, at least this time it was more out of the frying pan and onto the floor then any fire really? Or maybe saved from the fire only to be caught in the frying pan?

Something to think on later.

First, he had to stop crying and talk to the others.

“So.” the blunet sniffled, trying to tone done on their tears, “Is everyone alright?”

“Yeah…” Black put forward, his hands gripping on tightly to Simon’s gown, even as he kept on looking around them everywhere a noise came from. (The Blue Rose’s master was starting to get a bit worried that the other might get whiplash if he kept doing that.)

“All is well with me.” Blunt twin said simply, while the relaxed one only nodded, before cocking their head.

“Why did that man say you were pretending to be a child? You never pretended to be anything you were not.” they asked, relaxed grey eyes curious as they considered him.

“Yeah, always true I feel, no matter what.” Black said, turning away from his paranoid watching to focus on them. (Seeing the black roses that have spread out into the sand, Simon can see just why he did.)

But hearing all of them say this, and thinking about the Head Guy’s words, it all brought blue eyes to a realization.

A blue eyebrow twitched, “...Well, originally my soul and mind were that of a twenty five year old guy named Simon… I guess from the way I acted, they thought I was a child instead of the adult I really was…” Okay, now Simon was _insulted_. Just because he liked to tell stories, sing songs, play games with kids, had a bit of a focusing problem, didn’t care for most adult things…

Okay he was not helping his case; but so what if he was a child at heart? There was nothing wrong with that.

“Does that mean Simon is your name?” was suddenly asked, the blunt twin once more entering the conversation, getting a blink from said Simon.

“Umm, yeah?”

“Can we call you that?” relaxed twin comes once more.

“Sure.” Simon says, before noticing how Black gets the weirdest look on his face, before looking at him a bit pensive. 

“Adult soul, adult name… Name us?” was asked ever so hopefully, getting the Bluenet to suddenly face three pairs of some really impressive doe eyes.

Fuck. _His_. _**Life**_. _Noooo_. He could definitely see why they wanted him to name them, as why the hell would they want to keep their subject names, but the thing was he always named any pet he got after anime and manga characters! It wasn’t like he could just do that here!

…

… _Could he?_

… Well, why _not_?

“Uh, first I need to know; are you boy or girl?” Simon asked seriously, because he has seen how some of his classmates have been teased and tormented constantly over having names either too boyish/girlish in the past and he wouldn’t want to have his friends go through that.

“Boy.” the raven in their group said.

“Boy.” The relaxed twin replied, waving as he did.

“Girl.” the blunt one said.

Huh, okay then, this he could work with.

Pointing to Black, who jumped a bit, Simon declared, “Shisui: Named after one of the fastest Ninja ever!” who was also one of his most favorite Uchiha.

Simon then turned to the twins, both of whom straightened up as he did.

First, the relaxed one.

“Kaoru: Named after one of the most trickiest and mature adventurers to live!” and who happened to be a twin from one of his favorite manga.

Now for the blunt one.

“Yue: A powerful Guardian of the moon, protector of an all powerful magical artifact.” and who also turned out to be a body double and true self of another of his favorite characters.

“You are all named from stories that have come from my world; I don’t know if they exist here, but if you like, I can tell them to you sometime.” Simon offered, a soft smile on his face as he saw the awe and pure happiness on these ever so broken children, grey thorns (Huh, when did they get there?) curling around their feet, even as black ones relaxed ever so much more then he has ever seen. 

“I think we would like that, Simon.” Kaoru said, grey eyes bright even as who they saw as their master gasp, hit by the sudden sound of their name after literal years of not hearing it.

And with that, there was once more an overwhelmed group of children crying, all so happy and relieved, the bonds they shared just heightening the emotions even more.

It was like that that they fell asleep, protected from danger as their roses and thorns guarded them from all around them.

(Later on Simon would have the thought ‘If they turned out to be in Japan, he was going eat his nonexistent shoes; after all, everything had to happen in the Sunrise Land didn’t it?’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,141 words and here we finally get some character names! and it only took a prologue and then chapters! (That's got to be a record somewhere.) ._. (by the way, the names are from Cardcaptor Sakura, Ouran High School Host Club, and of course Naruto. Here is how the go, in case anyone gets confused.)
> 
> Shisui- the Raven in the group, Master/Creator of the Black Roses  
> Kaoru- One of the Twins, the Relaxed Boy, Controller of Thorns.  
> Yue- One of the Twins, the Blunt Girl, Controller of Thorns.  
> And of course Simon- Blue haired reincarnation, Master/Creater of the Blue Roses.
> 
> And Simon just realized that he was basically called a little kid, because he sure as heck wasn't actually pretending or dumbing himself down. He's feeling so attacked right now, but at least he had a much needed and well deserved cry.
> 
> And as for the Manga that inspired the Roses, since no one has guessed it, it's called Crimson Shell by Mochizuki Jun. It's good for a one shot, but it could have been even better if it had at least been able to pace itself better more, maybe even give it a few more chapters so that we could have really become attach to all the characters, then shocked by the plot twists.


	12. XI: Plans

XI: Plans

Waking up on sandy ground was a must not ever do again; period, no matter what, _the end_.

“I don’t remember it ever being this itchy before.” the bluenet grumbled, washing himself the best he could in the salty sea/ocean they were in. He was trying to be quick about it as well, because sun burns were a thing, and he didn’t think anything the labs had cooked up would prevent his pasty snow white ass from getting toasted like some buns in an oven.

Sighing as he felt some relief finally, Simon went to check on the others, making sure they were as clean as could be while also no longer itchy. This is where the experience of being a paid babysitter came in so handy, a job he used to help him pay his way through college along with a few others on the side (some of which will never be spoken of).

Finishing last with Yue, who seemed to be the most wary of all the water around her thus taking her longer, Simon got them all back on the beach and into the clothing that he had left to dry there on some of the lower hanging Palms. (Island living tip number one; Make sure your clothing goes for a dip first, this way it will be drier when one is done with their own washing.)

The patient gowns felt a bit awkward, which was probably because of the salt water, but as they were still wearable, Simon felt it best to put them on.

After all, they didn’t really know just how much supplies their rescuer had managed to give them.

Well, it was about time to check.

Going over to the bags and trunk, Simon was able to count that there was ten of them in all and of course the one trunk. Five of the bags were filled purely with food, all jarred and preserved, or at least that wouldn’t perish anytime soon along with clean water. They would probably be able to ration that okay enough, and in this case their lab meals and treatment would come in handy, as they would be able to put up with hunger if needed or if the flavor wasn’t to their liking.

(He just really _hoped_ that wasn’t necessary.) 

Four of the other bags were filled with clothing, all looking like tunics from some medieval renaissance fair, though at least there were plenty of pants in there too. Hey, there were even two pairs of shoes for each of them! Now those would come in handy when they explored this place.

The very last bag on the other hand had been filled with something very valuable though; as in riches valuable. Gold, silver, precious gems, even a few pieces of some rather fine jewelry, all was in there and very apparently there's now. 

Okay then; he was now very nervous to see just what the hell was in that trunk then.

Cautiously, warily, with the others having his back, Simon very carefully opened the large lock on the truck. Peeking inside, the bluenet first smelt a smell a lot like a library, of old pages and wood, maybe the hint of sap in a way along with a fine ink to it.

And to his awe, there was in fact an entire, actual library in the trunk; a literal, two story looking one, with actual fucking steps to lead him down into it.

… Well, at least they didn’t have to worry about sleeping in caves now…Though it would probably be a good idea to make a safe place for them to leave the trunk, preferably guarded by all their powers. 

But they had a game plan now; they could do this.

“Alright guys, gather round, this is what we’re going to do.” Simon motioned, a grin on his face even in his seriousness, while the others did as he said, relaxed yet just as serious as always.

They could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 655 words and looked, they have plans :D Who wants to bet how fast they're going to go off track?


	13. XII: Schedule

XII: Schedule 

  * **First thing: Set up a safe haven.**



“Alright, move your thorns like so Kaoru, make them twine with your sister so they’ll be a bit more durable in case of storms.” Simon directed, the two twins following as directed, letting their grey thorns twine and braid themselves along three of the many palm trees a bit more in land, but still within easy walking distance from the large body of water that would most likely provide them much needed nourishment in the future.

“Leafs!” was suddenly said, making the bluenet turn to see that Shisui was back, the raven putting down a freaking ton of palm leaves next to a few stone slabs.

(Just how _strong_ was this boy?)

“Alright, once the twins are done making the roof, we’ll use these slabs of rock to make the floor for our base. Then the walls will go up, which is where we’ll go our turn and make the supports.” The reincarnation explained, waiting to see if there were any more questions.

“And Leafs?” 

“Will be used as bedding and covering for roof and walls… lets go and get some more, shall we?”

Huh, if they carried on like this, they just _might_ have a stable safe place to put the trunk.

Though he did wonder if they would ever get better bedding options; it didn’t seem to be a thing going for him at this moment.

  * **Second thing: Explore Inside.**



Sadly, the island/beach(?) was not the first thing they were to explore; the library trunk was, which was not at all much of a chore. There were pretty much books on everything in here, from fairy tales to even very appreciated cookbooks and survival guides, if somewhat a bit dated.

(There was also a huge pile of apparently favors, boons, and debts that were owed to the guy, which somehow were _magically_ (literally) now his; that could only come in handy hopefully.)

Actually, looking them all over, pupiless blue eyes noted that despite only looking a few years at most, most of these books looked like they were printed in the 50’s and just a few in the 60’s. Heck, the one made in 1963 looked brand new! And it wasn’t the only thing, there was even a brand new typewriter, rather fine quills and fountain pens along with nice inkwells, and some rather fresh pieces of paper and parchment at the only desk in their library.

…

…

...He really needed to start focusing better. 

(But at least he now knew what language they were speaking in; Italian.

Though thanks to all their learning in the labs, all of them could at least read English (Simon the only one able to speak it), German, French, and Latin.)

“Simon! Can you read us this one?” Yue asked, the grey girl showing him a story book with a fully armored knight before an interesting looking creature.

“Sure, we should take a break anyways.” Simon said, rubbing his eyes as he did, a bit tired from having to squint at the lettering in the books.

Damn, with the rate he was going, he was really going to need some glasses. 

  * **Third Thing; Explore Outside.**



From the look of things, they were indeed on an island.

Also apparently, it looked like it wasn’t as uninhabited as he feared; on the flip side, the inhabitants weren’t as _friendly_ as he would have liked.

  * _**(Fourth Thing: Fuck His Life.)**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 570 words and it only took a chapter for things to go askew!
> 
> And as a heads up, I used a certain video game for inspiration, though it doesn't follow it besides certain characters and land, I wonder if anyone will be able to guess it.


	14. XIII: Risk

XIII: Risk

Pupiless blue met golden hues head on, not backing down no matter what, even if their owner felt like he was going to fall over any minute now.

Honest to fuck, just how did he manage to land himself in these situations?

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ They had been investigating a waterfall, taking a breather from fighting through the jungle all around them, and seemed nearly out to get them at times. Beautiful as this seemingly tropical island was, Simon had not exactly enjoyed having to actually go through it. _

_ Honestly, he was just counting his blessings that the wildlife didn’t seem to have one bit of interest in them, besides a few deer coming over to occasionally sniff at them before moving on. The bluenet was honestly thinking that this would be a pretty good day of exploration when they heard a gasp come off from the side. _

_ Immediately all four of them in their small group were together, trying to find the source of said noise, unease and caution spreading through all of them like roots through ground, anywhere and everywhere it could reach. _

_ The labs have taught them paranoia well. _

_ The cause of the gasp is a woman similar in looks to Shisui, dressed in what the reincarnate thinks is a yukata in bronze and golden colors, with hair and eyes of dark brown colors with an aura of power surrounding her, no matter how small a pressure it was. _

_ /“...So, you are the guests our lady has expected.”\ was said, the language sounding familiar to the anime obsessed florist, but with no subtitles, he had no clue as to what she was saying. _

_ Shisui on the other hand seemed to understand all too well. _

_ /”What do you mean by guests?”\ the real youth asked, eyeing the woman warily even as she only nodded her head to them in a slight bow. Simon, Yue, and Kaoru could really only stare on between the two, the conversation showing in Shisui’s body language just how defensive and worried he was getting, how he gripped on tightly to Simon’s sleeves even as his frown grew and grew and grew all the more. _

_ Finally, the boy turned to him, frown still in place, worry trapped in his eyes and he said. _

_ “Sun Queen Himiko see us; no choice.” _

_ Well, didn’t that give a person all the good feelings. (Because if his raven haired friend said they had no choice, then they probably didn’t.) _

_ But feelings or no, they went to see this royal, traversing through the jungles, past some cliffs, walking down a few worn but obviously well used paths before suddenly city! _

_ And a bustling one at that too, a mixture of old and new in clothing worn and magic meeting with toys and phones any 2000’s kids would go out in. _

_ It was a shock to say the least; all four of them huddled close together, fists clenched tight in each others as they took everything in at all sides, Simon doing his best to keep them all calm even though he was just as affected by the huge crowd. Those labs did so much to them, and yet Simon had never actually thought just how that might effect their outlook on crowds and people themselves... Though at least they all were wearing their cleaner tunics and pants, so they didn’t stick out like any pointed nails or such; as it was, they still drew a whole lot of stares here and there, or at least the lady before them did, which didn’t help. _

_ Before long, they finally reached a beautiful castle, much like one of those Simon had seen in the Edo-based mangas, with flowing and interesting designs and guards of all sorts standing before the doors, men and woman ready and dedicating to their duty. They were let in, escorted right to a staircase, directing them to go up and up before stopping before a very large door. _

_ Their guide moved aside, motioning them inside. _

_ Gulping, they did, finding strength in at least there didn’t seem to be as many people around here and that so far they have not been hurt by anyone. _

_ And then before them stood one Sun Queen, for the woman couldn’t be anyone but. _

_ With golden eyes that stared out at the four of them, considering, weighting, thinking before landing straight on him, a slight smile coming over those painted lips as this traditionally dressed woman just took them all in. _

_ “So, you are the ones that man had used his boon on…” _ _ the woman not so much as said as it immediately went into their minds, causing gasps and jumps to come from all of them. _

_ Was she a freaking mind reader? _

_ “Not at all; I am merely using the mind as a place to speak, as I will need to make sure all my points will get across, and as only one of you speak Japanese, this would be the best way.” was telepathized (was that a word? He was making it one now.) to them. _

_ Holy fuck… _

_ “Language please; I rather not hear such foul words in my presence.” _

_ Uhh, sorry ma’m. _

_ “Good, now on to business; a great man who has done a great service for me and the Kingdom of Yamatai has used his boon to ensure that I would aid you four and provide protection in your time of need.” _

_...Simon was sensing a but here. _

_ That thought gets him a smirk from this pretty painted woman, the Queen nodding to him as she does. _

_ “However, I would like to ensure that you were indeed actually worthy of all the sacrifice he has done; prove to me that all that he has done for you was worth it, and my kingdom will take you all in with open arms. If not, I will still provide aid for you and the others, but my city will be closed to you now and forever. _ _ ” was how the Great Sun Queen Himiko finished, those golden eyes of her’s still watching him. _

_ ~End Flashback~  _

...Okay, this… barely made any sense to him to be honest, but apparently Himiko had other thoughts; Simon guessed the Head Scientist really made an impression on her or something.

But honestly, he just hoped he could do whatever test Himiko would put him through; not for his own sake though, but for the kids relying on him. While they could probably live without the city and it’s comforts did not mean they should; the bluenet knew it wasn’t healthy for them to just rely on each other, that they all needed help mentally and probably physically as well. And would Himiko’s aid even go to the extent of giving them mental health, or would she only do enough to make sure they could survive physically?

He wouldn't, _couldn't_ fail; not ever again if it was in his power.

(Because after all, who knows what could have happened if the Head Scientist hadn’t gotten them out of there? Not anything good, because Simon knew they would probably still be there _suffering_ with the own way his plans have been going, always changing, always shifting, never staying solid.

Well, his feet are now on solid, if sandy ground _now_ ; time to see if he can find his balance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,218 words and look at the curve ball I just threw.   
> /words between these lines means that its a language that Simon, or in who ever's POV, does not recognize or understand it.\ 
> 
> And look, Simon's going to try and earn his BAMF card.
> 
> Anyone have a guess for the game yet? :D


	15. XIV: Chance

XIV: Chance

Now that Simon thinks about it, he’s pretty sure that Dante was onto something, what with there being levels in hell. Maybe instead of people saying something ‘is hellish’ or ‘this is hell’, the should be also saying what level it is, to give others a perspective? 

For example, so far the Labs have been the lowest of low levels he has ever been on (and by god does he hope he never finds one lower). 

Himiko’s test would probably be around some middle stair.

“Find one damn egg in this jungle? Oh sure, how about I find a fallen star while I’m at it, shouldn’t be too hard after all; at least those aren’t a dime a dozen.” The bluenet grumbled to himself, scowling as he jumped out of yet another tree, another dead end there. Of course, it wasn’t just any old egg; oh no, it had to be one that shone like diamonds in the sunlight, yet was blue like the sky otherwise.

Shouldn’t be too hard to freaking find, not in this god forsaken jungle where anything and everything could be out to get you, all up and ready to pick and peck at you if you dared get an inch close to glancing at the little treasures inside.

Yeah, Simon was not having a good day. Blowing a tuff of blue hair from his face and wishing he had a hair tie, the youth once more set off, sensing as best he could for any life in any of the trees all around them.

/“Oh, hello there dear!”\ was called out, the sound drawing his attention to a little old lady and her basket of clothes. Blinking at the woman, Simon took in the interestingly pointed ears and even the furry tipped tail that waved back to and fro from behind her, the golden coloring matching the woman’s hair, though her eyes were hidden by how much she was squinting. 

“? Huh, sorry, I don’t speak Japanese?” the bluenet told the woman, really regretting that he couldn’t bring any of the others with him, because as the oldest Simon was their leader and it was mostly him that Himiko was testing. (Which was really weird now that he was thinking about it; didn’t she say she had wanted to test to see if _all of them_ were worthy?)

“Ah, English then?” The woman asked, making Simon blink, before sighing in relief when he heard that.

“Ah, yeah, I can. Did you need anything?”

“Well, since you’ve offered, would you mind carrying my washing? It gets ever so heavy at times.”

“...Is the place far?” because while Himiko didn’t give him a time limit, he rather not be far away from the others for too long.

“Just to my home, along the way.” The otherworldly old woman said, nodding in the direction she was going.

Thinking about it, Simon shrugged; if she tried anything, he could always run away or use his roses if need be. Though he probably wouldn’t go into her house; that lay the route of Hansel and Gretel, and no thank you.

So with that, off they went, a tiny seven year old bluenet helping out a beastly old lady with her laundry, humming as they went along. And while it was a bit farther then the lady led him to believe, he could understand not wanting to carry the heavy basket all the way to her house.

“What the heck is in here, rocks?!” Simon couldn’t help but ask, even as he put the basket gently down next to her door, not wanting to upset the dirt there and get all her nice things dirty again.

“Ah, no, there is eggs in there.” the woman said as she reached in to take one out, showing off said egg.

Which happened to be such a pretty shade of sky blue… and even glittered like starlight as the sun’s light shone over it.

Oh fuck, just the luck…

“...Umm, is there any chance I could have one?” Simon asked, making the woman who was once so smiley sudden frown, making all her wrinkles go down with her and aging her to a literally terrifying degree.

Oh fuck indeed.

“...If you can survive the night in my home, then yes, you may.” was all the woman said, frown still on her even as she went into the house, beckoning him to follow.

Gulping, the faux boy did just that, not helping himself as he looked around the entire house, noticing how it seemed filled to the brim with life and sound, homey in simpleness, even as the table was cluttered with odds and ends, from candles and spoons in honey jars, to magic circles and what looked like one very mutilated voodoo doll.

...Oh goody, it looked like he was in the house of a witch. _Definitely_ better not piss her off. 

“Now then, for the rules; do not touch anything on the table, do not take anything from here unless I tell you can, do not leave this room at night, and in the morning, if you so happen to still be here, sing any song you like, just that you must sing once you fully wake up.” the woman warned, wagging a finger over at him.

“... Can I have a written reminder about the singing part, please?” Simon requested, knowing he wouldn’t remember that first thing in the morning.

That got the woman to look at him thoughtfully (at least he thought so, kind of hard to tell), before she nodded, even as she got a brush from her table, wet with something, motioning him over with it, getting a few drops of some green substance to drip onto the floor.

“Let me see your hand for a minute, ah, that’s a dear, there we go there; think you’ll remember that?” The woman said, nodding to his arm where she had basically painted  _ Morning Sing _ onto.

“Gotcha; I’ll just be over in this little corner here, away from the table and all.” and with that, Simon did just that, wondering if this was all there really was to it; when it came to rules in stories, characters always ended up screwing even the simplest of rules over, breaking promises and disobeying even the strangest of orders. Sure, they had their morals and all, but why couldn’t people just listen honestly?

Hopeful in that he would be able to make it through this, Simon did not expect to be nearly betrayed by one thing.

The most heavenly of smells filled the room, making the blue haired former florist blink, turning over to see that his current host was making the most heavenly of feast right before his eyes.

And put every single dish on the table he wasn’t suppose to touch….

With a growling stomach, Simon reached into his pocket, pulling out his beef jerky and started munching on it, turning away from the savory and sweet delights behind him and cursing the unfairness of his life.

This was just _plain dirty_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,770 words and here we have Simon facing his greatest challenge yet. One can only wonder just how he will get through the night.
> 
> And yes, it is indeed from Laura Croft, Tomb Raider that I got Yamatai and Queen Himiko. I may take a few other things here and there from the game, but so far this is pretty much it. Everything else I have warped and changed to my whim, which I am having so much fun with.
> 
> On another note, I've written quiet a bit a head, so I'm at about 30,000 in right now, meaning I'm getting closer to my NaNoWriMo goal!


	16. XV: Motivation

XV: Motivation

Never let it be said that spite _wasn’t_ a great motivator.

Make a big feast, one that smells so heavenly and fine, stacked high on a table he really shouldn’t so much as look at, much less touch, and then leave it there _ all fucking night _ will you, just so he couldn’t get a lick of sleep?

Well screw you, he’d just not look; he could do without a night of sleep thank you very much, and besides, he would at least be able to get that morning sing thing out of his way. And he would make sure to pick the most annoying song he could think of, just see how the old lady liked _that._

Grumbling to himself, Simon almost didn’t hear the footsteps over his upset, quiet as they were.

As it was, the labs taught him way too much in their painful lessons for him to even forget a lick about his paranoia. (Which could be said for their entire group to be honest.) taking a glance behind him, blue eyes widen as they take in the giant shadow men, three of them in all, who sit down ever so quietly at the table, right before the food.

Simon jerks his head away, not wanting to take in the inky black visions any second more then he has to, quite honestly terrified of them. Looks like it’s going be something else besides a growling stomach that makes him lie awake all night.

And hearing the clicking and clanging of silverware as it tore the food, ripping, stabbing, and at times making a shrill sound against the plate it was all on, the bluenet was really starting to wish he was still outside, it was starting to seem more welcoming at the moment.

But who knows, maybe that was just what the outside wanted him to think; run out there, only to be gobbled up as he went, all because he left the safety of this simple little room.

Hahahaha, oh, he was probably fucked no matter what, but at least he would hopefully survive as long as he hid out in this corner.

It was as he was lamenting his life choices that led him to this crazy house that Simon noted a very important thing; there was no longer any sounds coming from the table. Taking a chance and giving a glance over, blue eyes widened when he saw each shadow man right in from of the windows as the morning sun started to rise up over the mountains on this little island.

Holy fuck, it was really almost morning; he really did stay awake the whole night, the first time in this body in fact.

… There was something he should be doing, shouldn’t he? He had to do something once morning came and he was awake. Taking a glance at his arm, the reincarnated finally remembered, a slightly evil grin coming over their face.

Well, if it was a song they wanted, who was he to deny a performance? Oh, revenge would be sweet. And if the Shadow men attacked, well, _he did_ sing after all.

“Meow, meow, meow, meow meow~” First start off with some Meow Mix theme, then-

“This is the song that never ends~” switch it up with that, followed by-

“What’s new pussycat?” and last, but not least-

“This is the crazy frog!~” Finishing at that, Simon grinned, feeling in a rather good mood at the moment; if fact, he might actually sing something pretty good now, he felt so much better.

“OH~

Yeah~

It’s time to shake it up so stir the pot baby~

Come on and face the music,

Time to shine just make a wish!

You got so many problems but the night is young~

Let’s take one down and pass it round!

From dusk till dawn let’s have some fun,

Boom, Boom, Boom~” Simon sung, an english cover of one of the bluenet’s favorite songs, Flyers.

It really was a good song; he was so glad he remembered it. (Funny how that was, Simon didn’t remember having such a good memory before…)

But soon, his singing was interrupted by the sound of three gasps. Blinking, Simon looked over to see that where the shadows once stood there were now three people; two of them being children while the third was a rather tall man.

Watching how the three cried in joy and relief, Simon himself was a perfect deadpan; did that old lady use him to break a curse for her?

Seeing how a beautiful young maiden, one with familiar golden hair and a tail to match suddenly came running down, near tackling the grown man before the window, the bluenet figured she did.

Well then; at least spite has _some_ good outcomes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 801 words today and we all see just how useful spite can really be.
> 
> By the way, the Flyers lyrics I got from a video by Y. Chang on Youtube; it was really good. :D


	17. XVI: Worth

XVI: Worth

“My Queen, why did you test him like so?” was asked by the ever faithful attendant, her brown eyes curious even as she handed over some of the dreaded paperwork to be done.

“Because, my dear, anything that has to do with that man must be treated with caution; save us and our lands he did, but anyone so willing as to throw away everything, from love to even their own name, is a person to watch for.” The Witch Queen of the East, Himiko the Sun Queen frowned as she looked over the papers, considering them carefully.

The Man who threw away his name, while _indeed_ a great one, was not someone she could say she _liked_.

In fact, she would say she downright despised the man, one so willing to throw all he had away all for just the most dangerous power and research, the results of which now stood before her in that young man and these children, one off for their trial while the others hopefully asleep.

Honestly, those poor souls… So mangled and changed, some born without a purpose until a most disgusting of blood rituals was performed, literally changing one’s destiny into that of being a servant in exchange for a hint of the new Master’s power. And with it all being powered by a life that was sacrificed, using years that they had and would have lived was just yet another sickening aspect of the whole thing... And the one that was a fellow countryman, if from Japan, developing a connection, a bond with a soul so much older than himself, just to stay _sane_ …

Yes, it was best to test the one these poor children orbited around, see if he really was worth all their devotion and care that the other three had given so freely. While a dead man he already was once, he had through some cruel fate been given a second chance, and she would ensure to make sure that the blue youth was actually _worthy_ of it.

Just because that man had saved them by introducing his magic and technology to them, as well as warning of how the True Cross Order had been on a witch hunt nearly fifty years ago, the golden eyed Witch would not let someone into her city that would mean it harm.

She would test him, having some from her city put him through trials that would test his character and honor, see what he would become after time spent on a seemingly never ending test, chipping at him until only his core self could be left. And if he passed, then she would have one of her people give him an imitation of the egg, one made so long ago to give to her.

But if he did not pass… Then she would-

“My Lady! We lost him! The boy has wandered over to the spirit’s world!”

…

...Probably have to train her guards better, if they couldn’t stop one youth from going into such dangerous lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 489 words and we get some insights on Himiko's reasoning, along with finding how that the kids savior wasn't such a good guy as he seemed. Oh and look, finally something mentioned from the manage, and it only took 16 chapters...
> 
> And time shenanigans! :D


	18. XVII: Grateful

XVII: Grateful

Amazing, the 360 people do when you happen to do them a huge favor.

“Here, you might need this, oh! That could only come in handy as well!” The beautiful woman who happened to have once been the old Lady, rushing around in her home before coming back to the door to drop even more stuff into his newest bag, one that seemed rather bottomless.  It was honestly making him a bit dizzy watching her dart around here and there, for a bit he thought her back was hollow, what with the way the back of her dress seemed to be sucked in… Or it could be, he was in an anime world after all.

“I’m starting to feel a bit guilty; I mostly did it to spite you for putting all that wonderful smelling food on the Table Not To Be Touched.” Simon admitted, getting a few laughs for that.

“It’s okay! And if you want something, h ere’s a cookie! Me and Papa made it and this one is just for you!” was said by one of the cured children, a little boy he thought. 

Not stopping the amused smile on his face, the bluenet shook his head at the sweet, “Thank you, though I must know if this is safe for me to eat; I don’t want to be trapped in the spirit world to be honest.” the words of his got a blush from the other, while their father just laughed.

“Can’t blame a youth for trying.” The rather handsome man said, green eyes sparkling as he brushed dark black fringe from his face while the other hand took the entrapping sweet from his child’s hand, much to the pouting of his kids.

“But we want Blue to stay with us forever, like you stay with Mama!” the other child said, pout as big as ever. They were cute kids, but when Simon had found out that he was apparently in some sort of spirit world, he was so fucking glad he didn’t accept anything to eat, as at first he didn’t know if the rules still applied (i.e, the no taking anything that the woman of the house said he couldn’t). But when the golden haired woman let slip that he was indeed in a spirit world, offhandedly as it was, the bluenet could only be glad for said rules, as his own world’s lore (Thank you Spirited Away) and her looking out for him was what probably saved his bacon.

“Ah” was suddenly said, making Simon tune back into the conversation, “Your mother has never had to bewitch me though; despite her Huldra heritage, she has never needed those charms to ensnare my senses or fae trickery to dupe me into anything. I chose this life, and I have never regretted it.” The rather attractive man said, smiling over at his mentioned wife, who smiled back at him as well as she pecked his cheek.

Simon was still lost on what a Huldra was; he only knew that apparently the golden haired woman was only part of one, her father’s sorcerer blood apparently much stronger than most humans, thus gifting her with her own powers as well. This apparently translated into her being one powerful as hell witch, which made her very desirable to a lot of people.

And was apparently part of the reason why they and her were cursed.

“My only regret is that it was my actions that got you cursed in the first place; oh, if only I had known…” the tailed woman said, frown on her face as she looked out into the yard.

“What is in the past is in the past; we have the future before us now.” the green eyed raven said, gently turning her face to his own so that they might share in a kiss, making pupiless blue eyes look away.

“Sooooo… Can I have my egg now?” Simon asked after a while, still refusing to look over at the loving couple.

“Oh but of course! Here you are; now, if ever you have need of anything, just ask and I, a witch of considerable power might I add, shall help you however I see fit.” The blonde woman said, a serious look on her face as she did, staring him straight in his blue eyes with her own blue hues.

“As long as it actually helps me, alright then.” Simon accepted, taking the very egg he needed to grant him and the others citizenship.

They now might have a chance at not just surviving, but _ living _ life.

“Thank you, _so much_.” the old soul in a young body thanked, a bit choked up as tears started to build u[ in the corners of his eyes.

“No young one, thank you; you and any of your’s will always be welcome at our doorstep, just say the word and we will help.” The just as grateful woman replied, eyes soft as she kissed the boy on his forehead, a smile on her lips as she sneaked a blessing over him, wishing his the best as she did and good health.

(And oh, what promise and blessing that was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 864 words and here we are back with Simon and all the goodies he got XD
> 
> Remember everyone, don't take food from children in strange places; you might end up stuck there forever.


End file.
